Little Angel of Madness
by Good Spirit Jokerina
Summary: First part of my ,,Nightmare." trilogy. ,,Little Angel of Madness", ,,Nightmare in Shadow City" and ,,New Beginning". In progress. But you know... My trilogys ? is another trilogy.
1. FullMoon Eyes

It was Friday, the eighth of June. Esme came home from school. Not aware of one - that is observed.

***

Joker's eyes followed the girl reaching the street. At around about sixteen years old, brown, mixed hair bound in ponies. Nice, with magnetic look. It is associated with full moon... Do not know why. Probably the eyes - ice blue, even entering in silver. Eyes in color of full moon.

***

,,But I'm Supergirl, and Supergirls don't hide."- singing Esme. This song gave her the strength ... And no wonder - she was drugs dealer.

Busy own minds the fact that someone is following her. It was a Rocco Giadapulezzi - Italian murderer, particularly at the service of a Joker.

***

,,I saw your face in a crowded place... And I don't know, what to do."- singing Joker. This song just seemed to him perfect for this girl. She was beautiful, he did not know what to do - everything is agreed.

- Rocco! - Shouted. - See this girl? Learn about it all.

- She is still only a child, do not do it harm ... - sighed Rocco.

- Bad to understand, my friend ...... I do not want to have the upper haze, I want to invite her to ... Cooperation. - Madman smiled weirdly.

Excuse me, this short, but I'm suffering from a temporary loss of inspiration. ^ ^.

Hey, but do not worry - try to add something in the near future.


	2. Free Bird

Rocco followed Esme for the second week. He knew, that it could not be detected... She knew his face well. They met at the party, at Salvatore's residence. Not yet time flows on each other on Gotham's streets.

***

,,_Yesterday, all my troubles seems so far away.." – _singing Es. She didn't like to see as themselves, but for this song she felt a special fondness. Drowned in thoughts, she suddenly turned around. Rocco doesn't have even time to reverse.

- Hey, Rocco! What are you doing here?

- I... I go out on a walk. – lied assassin.

- But... Here? So close to Narrows? – surprised the girl. – Well... See you soon, Roc.

Rocco sighed, and next went back to the Joker's base.

***

- Her name is Esme Midnight, she works as drug dealer for Salvatore Maroni.

- Sooo... That's all? That's all what you find?

- No, boss. Esme is afraid of the dark. – whispered Rocco.

- The dark, you say... Hmm, it can be useful. – Joker smiled furiously.

***

Dark. Dark night, night without moon or stars. Fear, escape. Esme's mind registers only simply things. Fled. Fled before the men of her uncle.

- Do you want to beat, boys? Come on, come on! – her voice trembled, but she masked it.

- Silly bitch... You are in trouble, baby. – one of the men smiled.

- Catch her! – screamed their leader.

- Uhm, boys, she is... Girl. Teenager. And you are adults. You shouldn't fight with her, ya'know? – third voice sounded sneeringly.

- Who on the hell are you?! – screamed shocked Esme. She knew this voice very well: it was Joker's voice.

The man got out of the shadows. In fact, it was the Joker. He was alone, but it was enough, to frighten all men.

- Get out, get out! She is mine! – raved madman.

Assailants disappeared in the eye's blink. Esme stood on the middle of the street, in disbelief staring on her savior.

- Heeeellooo, beautiful... You are Esme Midnight, right? – asked gently.

- Y... Yes. Nice to meet you, Joker. – whispered frightened girl.

- Are you afraid of me? – the man looked at her research.

- Yes, I'm afraid. But... It isn't strange, right?

- Right. But now... Goodnight. – laughed Joker.

Dark. Dark and silence.

***

She woke up with a slight headache.

-Uhmm...Where am I, what happened? – asked scared.

- You are in my base. I kidnapped you tonight. – heard quiet answer.

- Why? Please, let me go... I didn't nothing to you! – sobbed quietly.

-Hey, hey, It's ok... I have proposal for you. – said Joker doubtfully.

-Proposal? What proposal? – focused immedietly.

-Cooperate. You are girl in danger... And I'm dangerous man. Soo... Maybe you need... Bodyguard?

-Why you think that I need a bodyguard?

-Because you are drug dealer... Mafia drug dealer... And probably, street ,,free archers" don't like you little... Business. – replied, carefully choosing words.

-I'm sorry, but my answer is: no. – she smiled sadly.

- But... Tell me, why?

- Because... – she approached to the door, opened it, and went on the street - ...Because ,,_I'm free like a word, like a wind, like a bird... And I always walk alone._" – singed sadly. Leaved Joker with smile on her pretty face, and flowed in gloom, concealing city.


End file.
